An Evil's Love
by shiroki
Summary: Four KonoSetsu songfics, more info inside Un.n
1. Daughter of Evil

**Shiroki: hey there dear readers!... how long has it been? ... I hope not too much -.- ... *sigh* anyway, I'm back with a new story, a friend(FF: setsuna15, DA: soihoang1994 XD) gave me this idea and wanted me to develop it :D... thanks! XD... The story is based on 4 vocaloids, the name of those songs are the title for each chapter... eeemmm what else?... oh, this can be a little bit angst -.- and OCC -.-... what else?... oh yeah! thanks for the last reviews on Destiny XD... and also thanks to my editor Kyuubigunslinger14 ^^**

**Asuna: oi brat! are you done?**

**Shiroki: uuhh almost, I added the lyrics of each songs but in some parts it doesn't have any relation with the story Un.n... there, I'm done**

**Asuna: mmm... you know, I'm not in the mood to fight now u.u... let's just begin**

* * *

A long time ago, in a very distant place, there was an evil kingdom ruled by only a fourteen years old girl. She was the princess of this evil kingdom, hence she was the evilest person of the world. Konoe Konoka was her name, she was the only child of the previous king. Since she was the most selfish and arrogant person of the world, people started to call her "The Daughter of Evil".

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The princess of age 14_

The princess had a servant who would do anything to see her smile. Sakurazaki Setsuna was her name. Her personality was the opposite of the princess, that was what the people said, kind and loyal to her princess. Whatever the princess whishes, Setsuna would do.

_Gorgeous luxurious furniture.  
The servant who had quite similar face.  
Name of beloved horse was Josephine.  
Everything was all hers._

_If the money lacks,  
Squeeze out from the foolish raff.  
As for the people who oppose to me.  
Clean up._

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty.  
With vivid coloration,  
As for pitiful weeds around  
Oh became nutrient and (now) decaying off._

The princess always trusted her loyal servant, they shared every kind of secrets. From pranks and jokes until a secret love. Setsuna knew that Konoka loved a certain prince from the neighboring country, Negi Springfield.

"Ne secchan, have you ever liked someone?" Konoka asked one time, her servant lightly blushed by her sudden question but managed to shake her head in response "well… I do like someone, he's from the neighboring country" she confessed, Setsuna was shocked and heart-broken but she never said anything about it.

The person Konoka liked was younger than her, and maybe that was the main reason why Konoka liked him, his name was Negi Springfield and he was the prince of the neighboring country.

"Take this letter to him, Secchan" the princess always said when she wanted to communicate with the prince.

"Hai, Ojousama" Setsuna would answered, take the latter, bow and leave the palace.

During her trips she always wondered if she should tell the princess the truth, Negi didn't like her at all, she was… too mean for him "_No… that would make her smile fades_" Setsuna always scolded herself for thinking on ruining her princess' happiness.

_The tyrant princess's love was a  
Man of blue in other side of the sea.  
However, as for him the neighboring country's  
Woman of green was the love in first sight._

This was her routine of every once a month. She didn't mind do it, if it was for the princess' happiness. One time when Setsuna arrived to the neighboring country, there were rumors that the prince was going t get married with a girl named Miyazaki Nodoka

"_She must not find out about this"_ she thought, Setsuna would never forgive herself if her princess saddened because of this.

_Princess mad with envy,  
One day calls up minister and  
Said it in a quiet voice,_

__

"Ruin the country of green."

Numerous houses burned down.  
Numerous lives were going out.  
Grief of the suffering people  
Does not reach the princess.

_"Oh, time for the snack."_

Some time passed and the princess soon found out about prince Negi's wedding. Konoka was filled with sadness and rage, she quickly locked in her room and called her loyal servant.

"Make sure that girl, Nodoka, disappears from earth" Konoka said with very soft and low voice.

"Hai, Ojousama" she answered and left the room hiding her head with a dark hood.

The loyal servant fulfilled her mission quietly and returned to her country.

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In maniacal coloration.  
Although it is a very beautiful flower  
Oh there's too much thorn it can't be touched._

A few days passed and prince Negi discovered who was the responsible of his fiancé's death. He wanted revenge "Called the red knight, now!" he commanded. Soon, a girl in a red armor appeared in front of him "Be ready to attack the neighboring country, Asuna" he said and said girl nodded.

_I__n order to defeat the evil princess,  
People finally stands up.  
Led crowd no more then a bevy of birds was a  
Lady swordsman of red armor._

_The anger that had piled and piled  
(Now) Wrapped up the whole country.  
Worn from long war,  
The soldiers were not an enemy at all._

The gathered brave and strong people to fight Konoka's country. Negi and Asuna's army exceed in number Konoka's army, hence they beat them easily and headed to the palace. The servants quickly escaped before the army arrived, the princess was taken to Negi's country in which she would spend a long time in jail.

_Finally the court was surrounded and  
Servants too run away.  
Lovely dainty princess,  
Finally, was caught._

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In doleful coloration.  
Paradise (made) for her,  
Oh, collapsing brittle but fleetingly._

Three months passed and the princess finally stepped out of jail, but it was not a thing to celebrate. She had to be punished for all the bad things she had done. The guards took her to the main square where she would be executed.

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The princess of age 14._

_Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon,  
The time when the bell of the church sounds.  
The person who was called the princess...  
What thought does she have alone in prison._

A big crowd gathered around the princess as she lowered her head and the red knight, Asuna, raised her sword. Among said crowd, a certain person wearing a black robe and a hood was looking at the princess face. Tears fell down the person's face as she saw a sad smile in the princess face, one last sad smile that she would never forget.

A long time ago, in a very distant place, there was an evil kingdom ruled by an evil fourteen years old girl. Konoe Konoka was her name, because of her evil acts she was called "The Daughter of Evil". Now the people talk about her without fear, they talk about the evil princess that received what she deserved

_Finally, the time arrives.  
The bell which announces the end rings.  
Not giving any eyes to the populace,  
- She - said this._

__

"Oh, time for the snack."

_Evil flower,  
Scatters dainty  
In vivid coloration.  
The people of latter-day talk (of her) as such,  
Oh she was truly the daughter of evil._

* * *

**Shiroki: how was that? Un.n... I hope you like it... *sigh* I hope you did, the nest chapter is better (i think)... Un.n... so look forward to it...**

**ps: don't forget reviews Un.n**


	2. Servant of Evil

**A/N: *sigh* I've just noticed that the chapter I uploaded before didn't contain some things I added... -.-... which means... I uploaded the wrong document and now I can't find the correct one -.-... and I'm too lazy to write again (not to mention that I can't remember what I write ¬¬)... but anyway, here is chapter two.**

**But before... I'll reply the reviews from chap 1**

**setsuna15:**** XD I'm glad you still like it... I actually added more emotions from the characters but I made several mistakes and appearently I deleted that document -.-... I just hope this chapter is better than the first**

**Souhi x hien:**** thanks ^^... i think chapter 3 and 4 are the most angst, look forward to it Un.n**

**siari chan:**** (te respondo en español :P) lo siento -.-... había editado el primero capitulo y le agregé mas cosas pero parece que borre ese documento y me quede con la primera version que escribir sin darme cuenta T_T... los capitulo 3 y 4 serán mas dramaticos Un.n... los dos primeros son mas que todo el relato de lo que ocurrio**

**And Now I'd like to explain something, the first two chapter describe what happened in the past so I didn't put too much effort on/in describing the characters' feelings (sorry about that T_T)**

**Almost forgot to thank my editor: Kyubigunslinger14 ^^... **

**... Okay, let's begin now...**

* * *

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Long time ago, in a certain place, lived the servant of an evil princess. The servant's name, Sakurazaki Setsuna. When she was just child she was fated to be Princess Konoe Konoka's servant, they became friends when they first met and since then Setsuna swore loyalty to Konoka.

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

Konoka's smile moves her, it had always been like that. It was because of that smile that Setsuna would do anything, even the more evil wish of Konoka, if it was to make her happy and protect her… Setsuna would become evil for that.

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

Setsuna was the only ally that Konoka had, since the princess had always been called 'The Daughter of Evil' everyone was afraid of her. But Setsuna wasn't like them, she enjoyed the time she spent with her princess. Though sometimes it was painful… painful because Konoka always spoke about the prince of the neighboring country, Negi Springfield.

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Konoka was in love with that prince and Setsuna was in charge of sending him letters from her. Even though Setsuna knew that Negi didn't like her, she would keep doing what her princess ordered.

There was one time when Setsuna reached the neighboring country, she happens to run into an old friend of her, Miyazaki Nodoka. Both of them hadn't seen each other in years, and were very happy to meet again. Setsuna later found out that Nodoka was Negi's fiancé. At first she was happy to see her friend eager for the wedding, but then she remembered her own princess.

_When I went to a neighboring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

So kept it a secret, but soon the princess found out about Negi's fiancé and called her loyal servant. For some days, the princess' smile disappeared. Konoka would spend those days locked in her room.

"I wish she disappears" Konoka once whispered when she was in her room with Setsuna

Setsuna's eyes widened in disbelief, her princess had just wished for someone to die and that someone was Setsuna's childhood friend. Setsuna's thoughts went crazy, her duty or her friend? … She didn't take too much time to come with the answer, Setsuna loved her princess more and the only thing she wished was to see that cheerful smile of the princess she loved the most.

"_Hai, Ojousama"_

The next day at night Setsuna left her country and headed to meet with Nodoka. Her friend's country was very near to hers so she arrived in less than an hour. Both girls spend their time drinking a warm tea that Nodoka had prepared, she told Setsuna about how happy she felt to marry Prince Negi. This only made Setsuna's quest more difficult.

"Oh, I forgot to bring the cookies," Nodoka said and stood up "I'll be right back" she added and Setsuna nodded, this was her chance. Setsuna followed Nodoka who didn't notice her friend's presence at all, the servant quickly caught the girl from behind and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.

"I'm sorry, Nodoka-chan," Setsuna whispered "but your presence makes my princess sadden" she added, Setsuna quickly took out a knife from her pocket and put it inches away from Nodoka's throat "I'm really sorry" Setsuna said again, some tears came out from her eyes and now her hand were shaking "Farewell"

_But if the princess wishes for that girl_

_To be erased_

_I will answer that_

_(Why? My tears won't stop)_

After fulfilling her mission, Setsuna knew that not so long would pass when the town folks would rise against them "_I'll protect her no matter what happens to me_"

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated madly driven twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_

Said time came quicker than what she expected. Konoka's army was defeated easily and the royal servants escaped before the enemy arrived. Setsuna and Konoka were trapped in the palace now, in order to gain some time Setsuna blocked the door with the furniture of a room.

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definately oppose that_

"_What should I do?"_ Setsuna asked herself as she felt the princess clinging to her back and shook in fear of the loud noise from outside of the room "Ojousama," Setsuna said, turned around and handed her a black robe and hood "here, I'll lend you my clothes, wear this and escape" Konoka's eyes were filled with tears and slowly shocked her head "I'll be okay, don't worry"

_"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"_

"No secchan, you can't… they will…" Konoka started but stopped when she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"You must go now, I'll be fine" Setsuna said with a true smile. Before Konoka could reply to her, Setsuna pushed her through a hidden passage in the room and then closed its door.

_I__'m a princess, you're a fugitive_

_Destiny separated sad twins_

_If they say that you are evil_

_I have the same blood flowing through_

"Open up!" the voice of Negi spoke from outside of the door.

Setsuna quickly changed her clothes with a nice dress she found in a wardrobe and untied her hair, she then sighed when the door collapsed _"This is for the princess' sake"_ she thought and surrendered to the enemy with some tears that couldn't be seen by the others.

_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

A big and eager crowd gathered around the main square of Negi's country, today was the day of the evil princess' execution. The guards leaded the 'princess' to the main square and Setsuna lowered her head as Asuna, the red knight, raised her big sword _"In order to protect you,"_ Setsuna thought as she look at the crowd and recognized a certain person in a black robe, she gave that person one last smile _"I'll give my own life for you"_

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

_(chorus)_

_If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again that time_

_

* * *

  
_

_A long time ago there was an evil kingdom with evil people, and the princess of said kingdom was my beloved angel, my princess and my life, Konoe Konoka. Even when everyone else saw her as a demon, I always thought of her as my angel. Her beautiful smile was the reason I gave my best every day, her smile was the reason why my heart never broke when I found out that she loved another one, her smile was the reason I made such sinful acts…_

_Her smile, her warm and beautiful smile was the reason that I became evil._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Did I mention that the last part was Setsuna's thought before dying? O.O... if I didn't then... I already did XD... *ehem* well uumm... opinions? Un.n...**


	3. Message of regret

**A/N: oohh... it is true, this story is sad -.-.... that's why is angst u.u... *ehem* anyway, first of all! thanks to kyuubisgunslinger14(yup, I'll keep thanking you XD)... and second, I'll reply to your previous reviews:**

** -Souhi x hien: thanks! and yeah, poor Nodoka (it made me shiver when I was writing about her death T^T)...and no, Setsuna and Konoka are not twins and don't even look alike U-.-... sometimes the lyrics of the song won't be related to the story itself T_T... sorry if some things doesn't match**

** -kyuubigunslinger14: yeah it is very sad T^T... (have you seen the videos of the song?? those are sadder T_T)... thanks for reviewing n.n**

** - LoneWolfx03: nope XD... the 4th chapter will be the last and there is a happy ending in the end... i think XD**

**mmm what else? what esle?... well, only that the last paragraphs in italics are Konoka's thoughts... *sigh* enjoy Un.n**

* * *

A young woman wearing a black robe and hood and hiding her face walk around the town without any specific destination. Not long ago, the evil princess of that country had been executed in the main square, all the town was celebrating for that. But this young woman wasn't as cheerful as them.

Her legs took her to a harbor, a very familiar harbor "We usually spent time here when we were little" the young woman thought, a soft but strong wind made the hood revealed the woman identity. Konoe Konoka was standing there all alone, looking at the view and remembering those happy times with her servant… no, with her best friend, Setsuna.

_At a small harbour straying from a town__  
__Alone a girl stands still__  
__It has been here at this sea from long ago__  
__A secret legend_

_"Put a parchment with a wish written on it"__  
__"Into a small bottle"__  
__"And if it's washed away by the sea then someday"__  
__"The thought will bear fruit"_

"_I hear once that if you write a wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle and then throw it to the sea, the wish will become true!" _

Konoka heard the voice of her beloved friend echoing in her mind and made some tears appeared in the eyes. Without wiping the tears away, the ex-princess took out a bottle from the pocket of the robe, the bottle had a paper in it. She held the bottle near her heart looking the sea

Drifting away, a small bottle of glass  
A message with a wish placed in  
Far beyond the horizon  
Quietly disappearing

The quiet environment made her remember about all those times with her dear Secchan "_I've been so selfish"_ Konoka thought as she imagined in her mind the times when she would do pranks to the other servant of the palace and Setsuna would stand for her saying that she did it, not Konoka.

You were always beneficial to me  
And would do anything  
I've only always been selfish  
And gave you troubles

"_I've never once considered your feelings"_ Konoka said to herself remembering the times when she ordered Setsuna to deliver letters for Prince Negi, now that she really thinks about it, Konoka always saw a sad expression on her friend's face when she was ordered to do that. Now Konoka finally understood why Setsuna would go so far for her, why she would risk her life for her princess, why did she always tell her to smile… Setsuna was in love with her.

"_She was the only person who really loved me"_ Konoka said and let the tears fell freely by her cheeks, her heart was in pain. She missed her beloved, Konoka wanted to see her smiling face one more time and forever "Secchan… why I never realized before?" Konoka said a loud and remembered once when Setsuna told her about her childhood friend, Miyazaki Nodoka, Setsuna looked so happy to see her again and wouldn't stop smiling "I was jealous that time, secchan" she said again as if Setsuna were listening to her, but it was true. Konoka was jealous because she had never made Setsuna smile like that.

And then… it happened, Miyazaki Nodoka died, she was murdered. Her death caused that Konoka's true love disappeared.

_You who would fulfill my wish__  
__Are no longer here so__  
__I am getting the sea__  
__To deliver my thoughts__  
_

Konoka held the bottle tighter and fell on her knees, the pain in heart was unbearable and unstoppable "Secchan! I'm sorry!" Konoka shouted, she didn't mind if someone could hear her, she only wanted that Secchan hears her "I'm sorry for treating you like that! I'm sorry for not realize your feelings!" Konoka's voice was starting to fade little by little until it became a whisper "I'm sorry… for not telling you that I… I love you"

_Drifting away, a little wish_

_Tears and a slight regret__  
__Realizing sin is always__  
__After everything is over_

Konoka took some minutes to calm her down and then stood up, she took one last glance to the paper inside the bottle and whispered something before throwing it to the sea. She slowly wiped away the last few tears on her face.

_Drifting away, a small bottle of glass__  
__A message with a wish placed in__  
__Far beyond the horizon__  
_

The ex-princess stayed there for hours, she never noticed that it was already night. Even if she had noticed it, she wouldn't care. This place was the closest one to her dear Secchan, she didn't want to leave "Secchan…" Konoka started thinking "do you know what I write?" Konoka asked a loud and when she was about to reveal it she heard a soft and relaxing voice telling her:

"_Don't do it, Kono-chan,"_ the voice said _"if you say your wish then It won't become true"_

_Quietly disappearing__  
__Drifting away, a little wish__  
__Tears and a slight regret_

Konoka's eyes widened in shocked and looked to her side, she could swear that Setsuna was there smiling at her just like she had always been "Secchan.." she said surprised and smiled sadly, she knew it was only an illusion but if she could her smiling Secchan again she wouldn't mind "Your're right, secchan"

_  
__"If we could be reborn....."_

_I used to call her 'my loyal servant' but through time I realized that I was mistaken. She wasn't a servant, she was my friend. No, she was my only and best friend. I've never noticed how much pain I caused her for not realizing her feelings. I was such a fool, she would go so far only to see me smiling… and still, I've never realized it until… _

_Sakurazaki Setsuna, Secchan, she was my best friend… No, she was the person I was in love with but never noticed it until it was too late. I wish I could turn back in time until the time I met her when we were kids. I wish I could see her again, I wish I could feel her warm body holding mine… I wish we could be reborn again and spend the rest of our life together, Secchan._

* * *

**A/N: Was that sad? O.O... (remember this is angst -.-... don't criticize me if it's too sad Un.n)... um um um... the next chapter will be the last one... and yeah yeah there's a happy ending... more less Un.n... *ehm* so... opinions?? **


	4. Re Birthday

**A/N: Ok guys, this is the last chapter of this depressing story T_T... Un.n... let's see, first of all... thanks to kyuubigunslinger14 and setsuna15 :D... without them I wouldn't have written this -.-... :D so thanks guys! ... now, thanks to the readers :D yeah!... and now... I'll reply your previous reviews...**

** -Souhi x hien: thanks ^^... and... you'll see that in the ending :P.. ^^... I don't usually write angst because of my own well being -.-... hehe, I get depressed easily U-.-, but I'll maight write some more in the future ^^**

** -setsuna15: dude! this is all thanks to you XD... I'm glad you liked it **

** -Dana Kishimoto: O.O woah thanks XD... and sorry to make you cry with the previous chapters U-.- Un.n... I hope you like the ending ^^**

** -LoneWolfx03: actually I wasn't planning to write a happy ending Un.n... but If I had done that well... I would probably wouldn't be alive ¬¬ .... XD thanks for your review, I hope you like this final chapter**

** -siari chan: que bueno que te haya gustado :D, lo mismo digo... no me gustan los finales tristes T_T... despues de leerlos me pongo tan... emo ¬¬... jajaja, pero hice un final feliz :D... espero disfrutes del capitulo final**

** -Lance58: XD here is more, and the final chapter, enjoy ^^**

**One quick note before starting, I wrote this chapter in first person since it was easier -.-... the chapter is about Setsuna's experiences after she died. Enjoy**

* * *

"_Where am I?"_ I asked myself after opening my eyes, I was alone in an empty and dark room. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands. Soon I remembered what happened not so long ago. I had killed my best friend, and because of that I was punished… my punishment: death. I just hope my princess is doing fine wherever she is and whoever is now her partner.

_When I woke up, I was alone__  
__In a room painted black__  
__I couldn't see or hear anything__  
__One person shivering in the darkness_

Certainly I deserved this, but I still wanted to see my princess so I looked around in hopes to see an exit. Suddenly a faint but clear light came from the roof, I looked up and saw a hole in the roof _"Is that an exit? Will I be able to reach it?"_ I asked in my mind and stood up, but then I heard a familiar voice.

_The ceiling had a large hole__  
__It was easy to see a big spring in it__  
__Suddenly there was a sound__  
__I knew this ghastly voice_

The voice told me that I deserved this and won't ever come back again, my sin was too serious too even think about regretting it _"That voice… it's him!_" I thought when I realized whose voice was it, Negi Springfield, the fiancé of my old friend who I killed. He was right, I can't think on escaping now, what I did is unforgivable.

Suddenly another voice spoke, this one broke my heart "You won't be able to reach me" the voice said, my heart was pounding so fast that I couldn't breathe. That was my princess' voice, telling me that what I did was wrong and now I won't be able to see her again. Did I misunderstand her words back there? Did she really want Nodoka-chan out of that life? Or she just said it because she was jealous?

Of course! I'm such a fool! My princess would never wish for someone to die. I put her in danger, she almost died because I misunderstood! I curse myself for being an idiot! I don't deserve to be save and forgiven for what I did.

_"Boy's crimes are getting old"__  
__"You're far from me forever"__  
__"It left from this room" it said_

I spent day after day remembering my terrible sin, repeating it over and over again in my head. This torture will never end, but I deserved it. The awful mistake I did lead to the death of a precious person.

Sometimes, in my prison, a light came from the roof and I could see my arms… stained in red blood, the blood from my friend, the blood that was unfairly spilled because of me. And some other times I could feel a strong rain, those are probably the tears that Nodoka-chan's friends shed… and maybe also my princess'

_Remembering all of that moment__  
__Naturally repeating that sin over and over__  
__Realizing the reason it all ended__  
__Having to go back to those days_

_Both of my arms are in red handcuffs__  
__Someone is surely spilling the colour of blood__  
__Both of my ankles are in blue chains__  
__They are surely the colour of someone's tears_

"_How much time had I spent here?"_ I asked myself, I wasn't sure about time. Maybe I've spent already years here, though I have no right to complain… "_Eh? What's that?"_ I heard a soothing voice singing, it was a nice voice and very relaxing. The song calmed my heart, now it wasn't in pain anymore, now I'm not blaming myself… The song healed my heart.

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra.." the song said__  
__Who seems to be singing this lullaby.._

_How much time seems to go by__  
__Searching for the changing spring__  
__Suddenly I hear__  
__A singing voice to heal me_

Every time I heard that song, my heart started feeling at ease. Each time the song was played I discovered that the lyrics changed from time to time, as if telling me something, someone was talking to me through that song. Her words, those were her words, calling me.

Suddenly the faint light from the roof became stronger and the song became louder, I stood up from the wet floor and saw my arms that were still in that shinning red blood. But now I don't care about those things, my mind was focused of the song you're singing.

_One day I notice__  
__That the song has a real meaning__  
__And now it's my lullaby__  
__New words are added to it_

_From the opening of the spring__  
__A tiny northern light__  
__Very surely__  
__You're giving a message_

I heard a male's voice talking to me, it was Negi Springfield's voice. He made me remembered about my sins but then… he said that it was enough now, they will give me another chance. My mind was filled with joy, my heart was beating fast of excitement… I'll have another chance, I'll be able to see her again!

_The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly__  
__"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"__  
__However, the water spoke and evil spoke__  
__We will try to change those facts_

A white light surrounded me, my hands stained in red blood were cleaned but it, and the water of the floor was also removed. Soon, the light covered the whole room and I was lifted and looked up, I could hear the song becoming louder as I approached to the hole in the roof _"I'm coming to you, Kono-chan"_

_The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk__  
__"After this, you will be born again"__  
__The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you__  
__"Today is your new Birthday"_

_Everything around us is dyed white__  
__Very soon we will meet again_

_

* * *

  
_

"Secchan, wake up" a high but soft voice said, the owner of the voice was a beautiful girl of brown hair, she gently shook another girl who was sleeping by her side. The two friends were under the shadow of a big tree and were wearing the same uniform.

"Eh… Kono-chan?" the sleeping girl mumbled as she opened her eyes, her skin was paler than the first girl and her hair was black and tied in a ponytail to her left side.

"Hehe you called me by my name!" Konoka said happily and hugged her friend who started blushing

"G-Gomen Ojousama!" Setsuna said

"Mou, don't call me that…" Konoka said pouting and pulled away looking away "I want you to call me 'Kono-chan' again" she added with a small blush on her face

"B-but…" Setsuna started but then she saw Konoka's sad face and sighed "Kono-chan" Setsuna said and place her hand on Konoka's cheek making her turn and look at her.

"You said it!" Konoka replied with a smile, she then curled herself against her friend's body, Konoka could feel Setsuna's body stiffing by her touch "ne secchan… can we… can we stay like this forever?" Konoka asked her

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna was blushing and looking at Konoka, the swordswoman then smiled "If that what my princess wishes… then I'll make it become true" she whispered with a gentle voice in Konoka's ear.

"Thanks secchan," Konoka said and smiled "I love you" Konoka said and started to fall asleep

"I love you too, my princess" Setsuna replied and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: o-kay... was that a good ending? O.O... Un.n... I hope so... *ehem+ well, this is the end of this story...**

**Oh! by the way, I won't be able to write more stories (in english Un.n) for a while, I have to finish my stories in spanish (and I don't have good ideas to continue .)... also I have to study for university, so probably I'll come back with another story in July... -.-... So... one last message for setsuna15... no more ideas please!!! XD... If you give me another idea, I won't help myself and write it ... and that will distract me from study T_T... I know! write them down and give it to me in... March 7th XD... *ehem* *ehem* **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story...**

**This is Shiroki saying goodbye for while ^^... take care!**


End file.
